Guys night out (girls POV)
by BluePhantom99
Summary: THIS IS A ONE SHOT! Ok so the team decides to have a guys night out. The girls stay home and do what? Read and find out. Remember this is girls POV. A sequel of the guys POV will come in a couple days... ... and to think this entire thing was inspired from Mayo...


**Hi! ****_Comment ca va? _**** Ok my hair is great, but it can't ever seem to be soft. So after ranting for hours to my OCs they suggested that I Google it. So I did and I found this weird website that told me to put mayonnaise in my hair, so I started thinking and one thought lead to another and it wasn't long until I was struck with inspiration. And that's what started this…**

* * *

"Alright, Bye!" called Jinmay as all the guys left for a, "Guys Night Out". Jinmay and Nova were left alone in the Super Robot until they returned.

"Alright I programed the Super Robot to alert us when they get back." she told Nova. They ran to Nova's room and locked the door. They sat on the floor trying to decide what to do with the time they had been given in the boy's absence.

"We could watch a movie." Jinmay said.

"What kind of movie?"

"Hmm how about, "_Miracles_" the movie?"

"You mean "Mushy" the movie. That movie is such chic-flick."

"So I guess that rules out movies… games?"

"I'm not sure that you would like any of our games… unless you enjoy Bad Brawlers Battle 2."

"So that rules out games… what about a makeover?"

"NO WAY! I'm not going to risk the guys seeing me in makeup with some dress on!"

"No not _that_ kind of make over the one where you do each other's hair… (looks at Nova)… or fur. It's like… uh… a spa treatment."

"Fine… but no nail polish, dresses, or makeup of ANY kind!"

"Ok let's get started, you stay here while I go get some supplies. While I'm gone set up the recliners and table. Also clear some space in the middle of the room." Jinmay ran through some hallways until she ended up in the kitchen. Grabbed some things and ran back to Nova's room. She dumped them on the floor in front of Nova and started arranging them.

"Mayonnaise, a candle, plastic wrap, cucumbers, chips, salt, and olive oil? What in the name of Shuggazoom is this for?"

"You'll see." Jinmay said. She grabbed a bucket of water and set in front of her along with a couple of bowls. She combined the olive oil and salt in a bowl. She and Nova wet their faces and hands. Jinmay and Nova went to the recliners. Jinmay plastic wrapped both recliners.

"Now lay down," she told Nova. Nova did. Jinmay started rubbing it on Nova's face and then onto her own. Jinmay put the table between the recliners. She then lit the candle and poured the chips into a bowl on the table. She grasped the cucumber slices and applied them to both of their eyes.

"What're the chips for?"

"Eating," she said tasting one herself. Nova ate a chip as well.

"(Ding) what was that?" asked Nova.

"What was what?"

"That ding, I heard a ding."

"Oh that's the timer, it means that we need to wash this off," Jinmay replied walking towards the bathroom.

"I never saw you even set a timer."

"It's on the table."

"That wasn't there before."

"LOOK, THE AUTHOR CAN POOF STUFF UP THAT SHE… or he… HAS FORGOTTEN! OK?!" Jinmay shouted. Nova blinked. **(Look this girly stuff is REALLY hard for me to write so I had to have something weird happen so don't flame ok?)**

"(Adjusts voice) Now let's go back to your room and have a good time." Nova shrugs off the random outburst and returns to the room. Nova laid down on the recliner again as Jinmay came back from the supplies pile with the mayonnaise. She opened the jar and picked up a handful of it and told Nova to stand. Nova balanced herself on chair while Jinmay coated her entirely.

"So…. What's this stuff supposed to do?" asked Nova who was currently examining her now pale fur.

"It shines and softens your hair… or coat." Jinmay answered taking out her pigtails and smearing the white substance on her own hair.

"Hmm it says here that we are supposed to put our hair in a plastic bag or shower cap…" Jinmay said taking a shower cap from the table.

"Hey… where did that manual and shower cap come from?" Jinmay glared at her. "Oh right…" Jinmay put her locks into the shower cap and eyed Nova.

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"What am I going to do with your fur? I don't have a giant plastic bag with me…"

"Why don't you just have it appear on a table or something?"

"That's not how it works… Well I guess since you plastic wrapped the recliners that you could just lay down on that…" They both lay down and Jinmay sets the timer for 5 minutes…

**_five minutes later_**

"(Ding) done!" Jinmay said. She picked Nova up (because she wasn't going to let her leave mayo footsteps on the floor) and took her into the bathroom. Jinmay washed her hair out in the sink, while Nova showered it off. Jinmay wrapped her hair in a towel.

"Alright now you go dry yourself off while I clean up." Jinmay stated picking bowls up. By the time Nova was done blow drying her pelt (fur). Jinmay was nearly done. So Jinmay blow dried her hair while Nova finished putting things back to the way they were.

"Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, …"

"The boys are home!" Jinmay cheered.

"Cool… but if they ask, we watched a movie. Don't even think of breathing a word of this to any one!"

"My lips are sealed." Jinmay pressed the unlock button, and the boys came up the tubes. Sparx seemed to gape at Nova as she walked to her room to sleep (it was 11:30 p.m.).

"So what did you girls do while we were gone?" asked Chiro.

"Watch a movie… and you?"

"Oh…uh… we did… (looks at Sparx who is shaking his head)… stuff…uh… guy stuff."

"Ok… well Goodnight!" she said giving him a peck on the cheek on her way out.

"You wanna know what I don't understand kid?"

"What?"

"Is how she didn't notice that Antauri and Gibson weren't with us…"

"Yea… I hope there not too mad at us…"

"Antauri? Mad? Nah this will all blow over by tomorrow… I think…"

**_THE END!_**

* * *

**I'm thinking about writing a sequel, but from the guy's point of view. It will be another one shot. I'm actually really surprised at myself for writing this. I'm a tom boy so writing girly things can be hard. Don't get me wrong I am proud of being a tom boy! ^_^ so anyway… tell me in your reviews if you like the idea of the guys POV side to this story. REVIEW!**

**P.S. Can you figure out what, "****_Comment ca va?_****" means and what lang. it is WITHOUT using the internet? I know that AntauriSigma SHOULD know…**


End file.
